The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Age of Gold’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Age of Gold’. Hosta ‘Age of Gold’ was hybridized by the inventor as a cross between the unreleased proprietary hybrid WGI-40-B (not patented) as the female and Hosta ‘American Sweetheart’ (not patented) at a wholesale nursery greenhouse in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Jun. 30, 2010 and seeds were harvested on September of 2010 and sown in February of 2011. The new plant was given the breeder code H10-349-1 in the evaluation process. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2015 and also by careful shoot tip tissue culture with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant. Hosta ‘Age of Gold’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants of Hosta ‘Age of Gold’ have been sold, under this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing date of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.